


Fit for a Queen

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: I wrote Fit for a Queen for the MI6 Secret Santa 2017. My prompt was: You will be writing from the POV of Alec who has been given the Secret Santa person of the Queen of England





	Fit for a Queen

Alec drained the last of the vodka from his glass. He had never seen the new Quartermaster behave so animatedly. It was high time the fellow joined them for a pub night.

“So then, he says, _why don’t you come down here and put your back into it?_ ” Q said, slapping his thigh.

“That sounds a lot like his typical behaviour,” Eve said, knocking back another whisky.

“I’ve put up with him for years. So glad you finally got to deal with him in the field,” R laughed.

“A baptism by fire,” chortled Alec.

The Friday night crowd occupied every barstool at the pub across the way from the SIS headquarters. Winter was in the air and what better way to stave off the change in the weather than imbibing with a few colleagues?

“That reminds me,” R said, tracing her finger around the rim of her wine glass, “I still have to go shopping for that Secret Santa gift.”

“Who did you get?” Alec asked.

“Don’t tell!” Eve yelled. “It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Some surprise,” Q said, turning toward Eve and drunkenly flapping his hands. “You couldn’t wait to run down to Q-Branch to trade yours with mine.”

“Until I saw who you got,” Eve said. She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

“You got Bond, didn’t you?” Alec asked. A highly trained and exceedingly skilled double-oh operative never missed a clue, especially when it presented itself so obviously.

“And she tried to trade Mallory to me for Bond,” Q said. “You’ll have to do better than that, Moneypenny.”

“Oh, stop putting on a show,” Eve said, elbowing Q in the ribs. “Everyone can tell you have a mad crush on Bond.”

“I most certainly do not!” Q shouted.

“Denial ain’t just a river in Egypt,” R said, holding up her empty wine glass and signalling the bartender for another.

“Change the subject,” Q insisted. “Who did you get, Alec?”

“Oh, no,” Alec said, patting his chest. “I’ll never tell.”

The topic moved swiftly toward more ordinary subjects. Would London get a white Christmas? Where did you plan be when the Doctor Who Christmas Special aired? Had you made your vacation plans already so you’ll beat the traffic out of town when everyone arrived for the big wedding six months from now? Who had finished their Christmas shopping already? 

Alec had few people to shop for, but the MI6 Secret Santa exchange was the most important gift on his list. He had no trouble deciding what to get. In fact, he knew just what he would give to Her Majesty the Queen.

Ever conscious of international politics and current events, Alec knew that his recipient was particularly fond of brooches. So many dignitaries and organizations gave the queen brooches over the years, Alec couldn’t remember a time when he saw her appear in public without a significant bauble affixed to the left breast of her jacket or dress. It was obvious that she chose each brooch to match the occasion.

When she went to the Chelsea flower show, she wore a diamond flower brooch she received from the horticultural society. A diamond maple leaf adorned her jacket when she met with the Prime Minister of Canada. 

Alec thought about the special brooch that he had commissioned in her honor. The diamond and turquoise squash blossom brooch would be the perfect piece of jewellery to wear when she welcomed Alec’s intended victim on his next state visit.

The poison gas that filled the tiny chamber of the brooch could be released via remote control. Her Majesty the Queen would never suspect the danger, as long as she didn’t stare directly at the brooch while the poison was deployed.

Surely, she would only have pity for the poor dead American at her feet.

When the authorities wondered where the chemical had come from, Q and his boffins would be none the wiser about what led to the American’s death. The scientists in Q-Branch weren’t the only ones who dabbled in chemical warfare.

Janus had its R&D division too.

The end


End file.
